Hot Chocolate
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: Deidara makes hot chocolate and then wakes up his danna with his little sister. Rated T for swearing and yaoiness, XD


I woke up with my danna by my side, one of my two cats lying on my stomach; this one's name was Comet. She had black fur with a grayish white belly and bright green eyes. She was the older of the two. I set her down on the carpet next to the couch where I had previously been sleeping with my danna. (Not in that way people) I then got up and went to the kitchen, spotting Pumpkin (the younger of the two cats) walking on the counter again. I smiled and put her on the floor carefully, she had orange and white fur (hence the name Pumpkin). The two were both female cats, and of course they were spayed and had all their shots.

"I'm gonna have some hot chocolate now, un." I yawned to myself as I grabbed a cup. "Danna will probably want some when he wakes up, even if he can't taste it, he still likes it, yeah." I contemplated, taking out another mug and setting them both on the counter. I heard Pumpkin meow as I was boiling the water, I preferred to make it like that, the old boiling-water-and-powder-with-the-little-marshmallows-in-it-that'd-melt-before-it's-even-cooled-down-enough-for-you-to-drink-it way. (I know that was quite the mouth-full, no?)

"What do you want, Pumpkin, un?" I asked, looking at Pumpkin. She just meowed and did this little kiss-like thing she always does to Comet, it's cute, but kind of strange. I rolled my eyes and poured out the already-steaming water from the kettle and into the chocolate powder-filled mugs. I strangely liked the smell of the powder more than the hot chocolate itself. I pulled out a spoon from the drawer next to the fridge and stirred the powder and the water together, the marshmallows floating to the top and beginning their demise.

I hear my little sister (this based on a daydream I was having, and I don't want to give any real names so…let's call her Allison, because that is her 'so called' alias…) Allison walking down the stairs. I turn around and smile at her. She is a six-year old girl with short blonde hair at shoulder's length and her eyes were the exact color as mine, just without that rare hint of green that I have.

"Where is Sasori?" she asked, curiosity lighting up her face.

"Oh, he's still asleep." I responded calmly, and then my face lit up mischievously, "Want to wake him up?"

"Ok!" She said excitedly. We silently walked to where he was still asleep on the couch.

"Be quiet ok? I have a plan…" I whispered as she nodded sternly in response. I sat on his stomach, seeing he was still sound asleep, I preceded with my plan.

"To wake thy Sleeping Beauty, may I place a kiss upon thy lips?" I recited quietly so only me and Allison could hear…and Sasori, if he had been awake. Allison giggled quietly, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She was quite the weird one; she would laugh at anything, even things that weren't even funny, like people dying. I mean REAL people dying, not like in movies where you laugh your ass off when somebody falls off a cliff screaming and nobody notices.

Any-who, I leant down and kissed Sasori, I gasped when he kissed back, then closed my eyes in content. After a few moments I pulled away.

"How long were you awake?" I asked as he sat up, me on his lap now.

"After your little 'Shakespeare' act, my Dei-chan." He replied, kissing my forehead. I blushed, I didn't want him to hear that, oh well, what's done is done, that's all there is to it. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug, then, all too soon for him, I let go.

"I made you some Hot Chocolate!" I chirped happily. He smiled.

"Can I have some?" Allison asked, butting in.

"Uh…sure, you can have mine; I can just make anot-"I was cut off by Sasori gently grasping my chin and making me look at him.

"Don't bother, Dei-chan, I can share mine." Sasori said calmly. I blushed as red as his hair and looked away, breaking his grasp on my chin. He chuckled and stood up, me quickly moving off of his lap as to not topple backwards. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug, Allison grabbing the other. He walked back over to where I sat and kneeled. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, his eyes on me and a devious smirk never leaving his lips. 'What is he planning…?' I thought to myself, furrowing my eyebrows. He held out the mug to me, and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I don't want any." I said. He glared and pressed the rim of the mug to my lips. I frowned and shook my head again, being careful not to knock the mug out of his hand. For if I did, Kakuzu would kill me for the stain on the carpet -_-;

"Drink it." He demanded, pressing the mug harder onto my lips.

I opened my mouth to say 'no', but I had made the wrong choice, because as soon as my two lips parted, he tilted the glass up, making me drink the warm, white-ish brown liquid. (it's white-ish brown because of the marshmallows, XD, and just to let you know, those melted a while ago.)

I closed my eyes, grabbing the warm mug. I had given up, now drinking the chocolate-flavored beverage. I drank only about a fourth or so, giving the mug back to him. He just smirked and drank the rest, leaving me confused.

"….What did you do to it?" I asked after a while.

"Huh?" He asked, his attention now directed back to me.

"The hot chocolate, what did you do to it?" I repeated.

"Oh, nothing, I just find it hilarious how I could hear it going down your throat." He replied, smiling in amusement. My eyes widened, and then I frowned and pouted. He chuckled and placed a hand on top of my head.

"Now, now, Dei-chan, I'm not making fun of you…" He trailed off, looking into my greenish-blue orbs. I calmed down, smiling at him now, "…Or am I?" He continued, smiling back mischievously. My frown then returned.

"You always have to ruin it, don't you danna?" I asked, pouting.

"Yep!" He chirped, smiling and he then tackled me into a hug, making me laugh and squirm.

A/N: Well, that's it, I was daydreaming…and couldn't get to sleep…wait, wouldn't that considered nightdreaming? Oh yeah, it would. For me, there are three types of dreaming. Daydreaming, sleep-dreaming and nightdreaming. Ok, now I'm probably gonna start rambling so I'm gonna stop now, XD.


End file.
